Yu Yu Hakusho LIKE story
by Haipaa Shadou
Summary: My own version of the Yu Yu Hakusho story with my own charrys and storyline, Rated R due to cursing
1. Surprised to be Dead

The scene comes into view within the middle of a street as a young girl is seen hovering in the air, gazing down at the street below her. Her eye's widening as she notices something between all of the chaos.  
  
Girl: What the..   
  
She mumbles hovering down to the ground as she lands she leans down gazing at a lifeless body, identical to her own.  
  
Girl: What?  
  
She asks outloud reaching out to touch it, her eye's widening as her hand goes right through. She pauses looking over as she see's a small girl sitting on the edge of an ambulance looking right at her.  
  
Girl: That's right..   
  
She says as she gazes at the girl with wide flickering eye's.  
  
Girl: That little girl.. she was .. in the street.. I ..   
  
She begins to say pausing as she looks down for a moment.  
  
Girl: I am dead... ??  
  
She asks questionably, looking over and up towards the sky as she hears a cheery voice above her, her eye's widen as she see's a pretty girl hovering in the air on an oar. Her light blue hair pulled up in a ponytail dangling down beside her.  
  
Girl: Bingo!  
  
The girl says excitedly, gazing down at the girl on the ground.  
  
Girl: Who are you?  
  
She asks standing up gazing up at the blue haired girl.  
  
Girl: My name is Botan, pilot of the River Styx and you are very much correct.. Trinity. You are dead.  
  
Trinity's eye's widen.  
  
Trinity: But..  
  
She mumbles looking over as people come and lift up her body and begin to carry it away.  
  
Botan: Now. If you will come with me.  
  
She says hovering down beside Trinity.  
  
Botan: A major error occured today, you weren't supposed to die. No one expected you to save that little girl, you were expected to notice.. and do nothing.. just stand there... and that little girl.. she wouldn't of been hurt at all.  
  
Trinity: What? So your saying I died for nothing?  
  
Botan: Bingo!  
  
She says and nods.  
  
Botan: But. Our ruler, Koenma. He wishes to speak to you, he is interested in giving you your life back.  
  
Trinity: What?  
  
She asks in a confused tone as she gets onto the oar behind Botan looking down as they shoot off into the sky.  
  
The scene changes to a large room as Botan and Trinity slowly enter, Trinity's eye's widen as she looks around slowly at the empty room around her.  
  
Botan: Trinity, meet Koenma.   
  
She says pointing proudly at the desk, Trinity blinks a few times and looks around.  
  
Trinity: Is .. he.. invisible?  
  
She mumbles, her eye's widening as a small child hops onto the desk.  
  
Koenma: I'm right here.  
  
Trinity: YOUR Koenma?  
  
She says in a tone of disbelief attempting to hold back her laughter.  
  
Koenma: What's so funny?  
  
Trinity: From the things I've heard about you.. uhmm I expected you to be.. BIGGER.  
  
She says making a bigger motion with her hands as she bursts out with laughter.  
  
Koenma: Do you want to live again or not?  
  
He asks in a somewhat annoyed tone, Trinity pauses looking over to him.  
  
Trinity: Live again?  
  
Koenma nods.  
  
Koenma: Your body is on it's way to the hospital.. I've arranged so that your heart still beats.. they think your alive, that you are in a coma. I can allow your soul to re-enter your body..  
  
Trinity: Really? Wow..   
  
She says gazing up at him with wide eye's.  
  
Koenma: But in exchange you have to promise me that when you regain your life.. when I come to you for help. You will give it.  
  
Trinity nods.  
  
Trinity: Yeah. Whatever. Just bring me to life k?  
  
Koenma: Alright.  
  
He says as the scene changes to later in the day at the hospital, as Botan, Koenma and Trinity appear within her room.  
  
Koenma: Alright.. now remember your promise.  
  
He says as the scene changes to moments later, all of a sudden Trinity opens her eye's laying in the bed and slowly looks around.. her eye's widening as a nurse rushes into the room as an alarm sounds.  
  
Nurse: I am so happy to see you've woken up.  
  
Trinity: Yeah..   
  
She says hesitantly trying to sit up stopping as there are many monitors holding her down.  
  
Nurse: Now that you've woken up, you have nothing to worry about. We're just going to keep you heer overnight for observation and then you can go home in the morning.  
  
Trinity: Ok.  
  
She says and turns and looks out the window, her eye's somewhat glossy as she gazes out the window turning as she hears a loud voice in the hallway in the distance.  
  
Trinity: Oh god.  
  
She mumbles in a disgusted tone as she rolls her eye's looking over as a very handsome boy pushes into the room, running up to her as he notices she's awake.  
  
Trinity: What do you want Ichiro?  
  
She asks in an annoyed tone looking up to his light green eye's with an aggravated expression. Ichiro smiles flirtaciously.  
  
Ichiro: I heard you were in the hospital so I rushed right over.  
  
Trinity: Oh how nice of you.  
  
She says in a sarcastic tone as she rolls her eye's and looks away.  
  
Ichiro: Aren't you happy to see me?   
  
Trinity: Why would I be?  
  
Ichiro: Because you love me so much.  
  
Trinity: No. Every girl in school loves you so much. I find you to be repulsive.  
  
Ichiro: You know you love me Trin.  
  
Trinity: Shut up.  
  
She says annoyedly and then closes her eye's.   
  
Ichiro: Oh no! She's gone unconscious!  
  
He yells frantically and then leans in and kisses her, dropping back as she reaches up and punches him hard in the face. Ichiro smiles a huge smile as he rubs his face, a huge red mark on his cheek.  
  
Ichiro: You've come back to life.  
  
He says in a relieved tone. Trinity rolls her eye's.  
  
Trinity: Wait til all this is off me, I'm going to beat the shit out of you.  
  
Ichiro laughs.  
  
Trinity: Shut up.  
  
She mumbles and turns her head away, her eye's widening as she see's the figure of a handsome boy with blue hair standing by her window. He quickly disappears as she looks over. 


	2. Triangular Rivalry

The scene changes to the next day as Trinity is seen walking down the street alone.  
  
Ichiro: HEEEEEY!!  
  
He yells running up to her putting his arm around her.  
  
Trinity: Don't touch me.  
  
She says in an annoyed tone, Ichiro squeezes her pulling her closer, Trinity's eye's narrow more as she reaches up and grabs his hand slamming him up into the air throwing him halfway down the street. Ichiro looks up at her and laughs.  
  
Ichiro: That some arm you have on you, love of my life.  
  
Trinity: SHUT UP!  
  
She screams and then continues walking on, kicking him as she passes by.  
  
The scene remains with Ichiro as he remains on the ground watching her as she continues on.  
  
Ichiro: She'll love me yet.  
  
He says to himself looking after curiously as a girl with light blue hair joins her. Ichiro nods to himself and then all of a sudden disappears.  
  
The scene changes to Trinity as she is seen with Botan slowly walking into a park.  
  
Trinity: I'm not interested.  
  
She says annoyedly, Botan stops and looks over to her curiously.  
  
Botan: But Trinity you agreed to this.  
  
Trinity: THIS isn't what I agreed to.  
  
Botan: Oh but it is...  
  
She says and then pauses for a moment.  
  
Botan: Hey. How 'bout I give you some time to think about it?   
  
She says as the two stop at the park's entrance.  
  
Trinity: Fine.  
  
She says watching as Botan disappears, turning to walk away from the park she pauses for a moment looking up in a tree as if sensing something. She stands there for a moment gazing at the tree and then shrugs and turns and walks away.  
  
The scene focuses on the tree as that same blue haired boy is seen standing in the tree watching her.  
  
Boy: She's stronger then I thought.  
  
He mumbles to himself as he watches her cross the street.   
  
Boy: She hasn't agreed to become spirit detective yet I see. I will wait until she has before I test her strength. I am sure that she will be strong enough to complete my goal...  
  
He says and then pauses as an evil smile creeps across his face.  
  
Boy: And then of course, once it has been fulfilled.. I will rid myself of her. Can't have her turning against me now can I?  
  
He asks himself as he smiles again.  
  
The scene changes to later in the day as Trinity is seen silently walking down the hallways of her school, as she passes down the hall a few lingering girls standing by a group of lockers begin to whisper looking at her with a concerned expression as she passes by but Trinity simply ignores them pausing as she comes to a classroom at the end of the hall.  
  
Trinity: Get the hell out of my way.  
  
She mumbles to the very pretty pink haired girl standing in the doorway attempting to block her way, Trinity simply charges through her pushing her hard off to the side and continues walking towards her seat ignoring the teacher's voice.  
  
Teacher: Trinity! Your going to have to go to the office.  
  
He begins to say stopping as all of a sudden a very handsome boy who looks very similar to Ichiro all of a sudden stands up and slams his hands hard onto the desk. Every one in the room becomes silent, their bodies frigid with fear, the teacher's mouth drops for a moment as he gazes in that direction. Trinity continuing to walk plopping down in the chair beside the boy throwing her stuff up onto the desk. She looks up and then looks around at the class with an annoyed expression.  
  
Trinity: What the fuck are you people looking at?   
  
She asks gazing around at each of them.  
  
Trinity: Shouldn't you be teaching or something.   
  
She says as she pushes her seat back putting her feet up onto the desk gazing at the teacher. The teacher looks at her for a moment and then nods and turns and walks to his desk and begins fiddling through some things, hastily picking up a book holding it in his hand as he begins to write on the chalkboard behind him. Slowly the boy begins to sit down pausing to look around the class with his one eye, his other eye completely covered by his long light brown bangs... his showing eye the color of fire, his gaze giving off a strong darkn and emotionless tone.  
  
Trinity: I'm surprised no one pissed their pants.  
  
She mumbles to him as he sits down and scooches his chair in, she says and then let's out a loud sigh.  
  
Trinity: It's so boooriiiinnnnggg....   
  
She says to herself in a baby-ish tone, the boy beside her looks over to her silently. Continuing to watch her as she reaches in her bag and pulls out a sketchbook, pulling out a pencil looking at it annoyedly as the point is broken. She turns looking over as a pencil appears infront of her face, the pencil attached to the boy's hand. Quickly she snatches it, not saying a word and begins to draw pausing after a few moments to turn to the boy beside her.  
  
Trinity: What the hell are you staring at me for Daichi!?  
  
She yells loudly, shattering the silence in the room every one stops and looks back to her with wide eye's, shocked that she had spoken to him like that.  
  
Trinity: God, now you people are staring at me.   
  
She mumbles and stands up making a loud commotion as her chair slams back and she drops her things into her bag lifting it and flinging it over her shoulder as she closes it.  
  
Trinity: I'm outta here this shit is boring.  
  
She mumbles and then begins to walk out the room, the teacher turns and begins to say something stopping as he looks over towards Daichi. As Trinity reaches the door she stops and turns tossing the pencil towards Daichi, the pencil shooting straight for him on perfect alignment.  
  
Trinity: Stupid pencil..   
  
She mumbles the rest of her words cannot be heard as she turns and keeps going, pausing after a moment turning around to see the pencil flying straight for her at full force.  
  
Trinity: I don't want your stupid pencil!  
  
She yells reaching out and catching it, tossing it back into the classroom at him and then continues walking. After a few feet her eye's widen as she comes to a complete stop and turns around to face Daichi who is all of a sudden standing directly behind her gazing down at her in silence.   
  
She stands there for a moment staring at him and then steps back reaching out and pushing him back away from her.  
  
Trinity: Fuck off.   
  
She mumbles and turns and begins to walk stopping as she feels something tugging at her, she turns around to see Daichi standing in the same place his arm stretched out, his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. She stands there a moment gazing up at him with wide eye's and then slowly she turns looking to the left down the hall as she hears a familiar voice. She smiles evilly to herself and then grabs Daichi by the other arm pulling him right up against her as she leans up and kisses him passionately. As she finishes she leans back and looks over to her left, smiling to herself as she see's Ichiro standing there gazing at them with wide eye's.  
  
Ichiro: You bastard!  
  
He yells angrily and leaps at Daichi with full force stopping as Trinity reaches out her fist slamming right into his face.  
  
Trinity: You know...   
  
She says with a mocking smile.  
  
Trinity: I've used that whole "walked into my fist" excuse before.. but this is the first time it's ever been true.  
  
She says and then giggles to herself and turns and walks away, ,pausing after a few feet she turns back to Ichiro.  
  
Trinity: Byyyeee...  
  
She says mockingly and then blows a kiss and continues on.  
  
The scene remaining with Ichiro and Daichi as Ichiro gazes up to Daichi with an angry gaze.  
  
Daichi: What do you want?   
  
He asks coldly, ,finally breaking the silence between them as he stands there gazing eye to eye with Ichiro.  
  
Ichiro: She's mine.  
  
He finally snorts out, Daichi smiles evilly and then begins to walk away.  
  
Ichiro: YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!!  
  
He screams angrily and leaps for Daichi again, jumping into the air as he prepares to hit Daichi turns around reaching up catching his fist in mid air.  
  
Daichi: She doesn't want you, leave her alone.  
  
He says in an unemotional, low and empty tone and then brings up his knee, slamming it into Ichiro's stomach. Ichiro groans out in pain, his eye's widening as Daichi releases him and then jumps up kicking him hard knocking him into a group of lockers behind him, the lockers let out a loud crash shaking the hall and classes around it, a huge dent where Ichiro hit. Ichiro gets up, unharmed his gaze ferocious and filled with rage.  
  
Ichiro: That's it!  
  
He yells angrily as the orb on his neclace shatters and energy begins to swirl around him, he reaches out his hand smiling evilly as a ball of fire forms in his hand and then quickly tosses it for Daichi. Daichi jumps up, the fire missing him slamming into the lockers behind him exploding as they hit.   
  
Daichi: Fool.  
  
He says unemotionally as he appears behind Ichiro and grabs him by the neck and then tosses him out a nearby window. He turns looking back as the window shatters and Ichiro goes falling through it. He walks over to the window and jumps out, landing gracefully on the ground turning around quickly bringing up his hand to block as Ichiro appears behind him launching an attack.  
  
Daichi: Futile.  
  
He says as the orb around his neck shatters and energy begins to seep out of it entering his body, he thrusts out his hand towards Ichiro and the ground beneath him shatters forming a 3 large slits in the ground pulling Ichiro down. Daichi raises his hand and the ground reforms, he smiles evilly to himself and then turns and begins to walk away not even bothering to turn as a loud explosion is heard behind him as Ichiro leaps out of the ground through the fire leaping at Daichi, Daichi pauses and closes his eye's, smiling as a barrier forms around him and Ichiro slams hard into it, the barrier rejecting him and knocking him back.  
  
Ichiro: Dammit.  
  
He mumbles as he watches Daichi walk away, still sitting on the ground he curses to himself and then disappears. 


	3. Betrayl Revealed

The scene changes to later on that day as Trinity is seen making her way alone down the street, she pauses looking up a bit startled as she notices a very handsome, ,feminine looking boy standing in the distance watching her with his amused, ice blue eye's.. his long light blue hair blowing as a gentle wind picks up around them.  
  
Trinity slowly walks passed him reaching her house only a few feet away, not even taking a moment to look at him. As she passes him she starts for the door reaching into her pocket to pull out a key, her eye's widen as she sense's something behind her quickly she turns and holds up her arms defensively, her eye's widening as a jolt of lightning comes at her from nowhere and a barrier appears around her protecting her. Slowly she brings her hands down, her eye's narrowing with anger as she see's Raika drop down infront of her.  
  
Trinity: Bitch.  
  
She says in a disgusted tone, gazing at the same girl whom she had pushed earlier that day, Raika smiles faintly walking towards Trinity. Trinity stands there, remaining still watching with a dark smile as Raika leaps at her coming at her with full force.  
  
Trinity: Too slow.  
  
She says as she jumps out of the way doing a back flip in the air, landing not too far from the boy that was infront of her house, her eye's widening as she feels a strong grip grab her by the wrist. Slowly she turns around to see that boy standing behind her, ice slowly creeping up her arm as his eyes begin to glow blue.  
  
Trinity: What the...  
  
She mumbles with confusion looking back towards her house as she hears a loud scream, her eye's widening as she see's Raika standing in the doorway holding a small child, the little girl kicking and screaming in her arms.  
  
Trinity: Himeko!  
  
She yells frantically reaching out, her eye's widening as she feels ice begin to creep up her legs stopping her from moving.   
  
Trinity: No..   
  
She mumbles in a desperate low tone, her eye's widening with disbelief as she see's Daichi jump down from somewhere above her, landing directly infront of her.  
  
Daichi: What are you doing?   
  
He asks in an unemotional tone gazing at Raika.  
  
Raika: We're taking the kid.  
  
Daichi: Why?  
  
He asks turning back to Hyoushin who is looking down embarassedly.  
  
Daichi Children shouldn't be involved in this.  
  
Raika: What do you know!  
  
She yells angrily as she thrusts a ball of lightning towards him, he holds up his hand the lightning striking him yet not affecting him at all. Trinity's eye's widen with disbelief and then she looks up into the sky, gazing up to Botan who is hovering on her oar watching.  
  
Trinity: STOP FOLLOWING ME STUPID BOTAN!!  
  
She yells angrily gazing up at Botan, still unable to move. Raika, Daichi and Hyoushin all pause looking up into the sky towards Botan.  
  
Trinity: I don't want to be a stupid spirit detective so fuck off!  
  
She screams loudly, Raika pauses looking over to her a bit shocked.  
  
Raika: Wait. So your NOT going to be the spirit detective?  
  
Trinity gives her an attitude filled glance, an aura appears strongly around her as her rage begins to build.  
  
Trinity: NOOO!!!  
  
She screams as energy explodes out of her, the ice binding her shattering out. Without word she leaps up appearing infront of Raika with amazing speed as she grabs Himeko from her hands and then jumps up kicking her hard slamming her against the wall. Raika groans and then gets up quickly  
  
Raika: Fuckin bitch.  
  
She mumbles, Trinity pauses looking down at her little sister who is clinging to her leg gazing at Raika with frightened eye's.  
  
Trinity: No one fucks with my family.  
  
She says in a dark tone as the energy around her raises in power, her gaze becoming evil as she stares at Raika with ferocious, angry eye's. Raika's eye's widen and she freezes as if unable to move gazing at Trinity. Trinity's eye's begin to glow like light as the energy around her picks up again creating a small wind current around her, a strange glow appearing on her forehead taking the form of a glowing crescent moon, 2 glowing stripes on each side of her cheeks appearing.  
  
Botan: Oh no...   
  
She mumbles gazing at Trinity with frightened eye's, all of a sudden she shoots down towards Trinity screaming out in pain as she slams against a barrier around Trinity and goes flying back onto the ground.  
  
Botan: She musn't transform..   
  
She mumbles gazing up faintly towards her.  
  
Daichi: What do you mean?  
  
He asks emptily looking down at her with interest.  
  
Botan: Trinity is half demon. When she was revived her demon half was released, her human side supresses it but if angered her demon half wiill awaken and we aren't sure what will happen if she transforms..  
  
Daichi: I see.  
  
He says and then turns towards Trinity holding out his hand, his eye's begin to glow green and the Earth beneath her begins to shatter and then implodes forming a small crater. Trinity falls to the ground reaching out and catching Himeko below her, she looks around at the somewhat deep hole that she is in out of confusion.  
  
Trinity: What the..  
  
She mumbles to herself as she gazes around.  
  
Raika: So what are you a traitor again Daichi?  
  
Daichi: No.  
  
He says and then disappears, Hyoushin stands there for a moment and then disappears, Raika looks up as she see's a ball of light blue light shoot off into the distance.  
  
Raika: bastards.  
  
She mumbles to herself and then disappears as well, Botan sits there for a moment and then slowly crawls over to the hole gazing down into it.  
  
Botan: You must become the spirit detective, Trinity.   
  
Trinity remains silent as she pauses looking down to her little sister for a moment with a concerned expression.  
  
Trinity: I will.  
  
She says as she looks up to Botan and then reaches up handing Himeko to Botan, jumping out of the hole after her.  
  
Botan: Alright then let us go and speak with Koenma.  
  
Trinity: Fine.  
  
She says and then looks back to Himeko.  
  
Trinity: Go ahead inside, it's ok now. I'll be back soon.  
  
Himeko nods and runs off into the house, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Botan: She's too cute.  
  
Trinity: Yeah  
  
Botan: Well.  
  
She says holding out her hand towards her oar, Trinity stands there a moment and then climbs onto it. Gazing down at the ground as they shoot off into the sky and then disappear. 


	4. Showing no Fear

The scene changes to the next day as Trinity is seen walking alone, her school not too far in the distance. She stops looking over as Daichi all of a sudden appears beside her.  
  
Trinity: What the hell do YOU want?  
  
She asks in an annoyed tone looking over to him.  
  
Daichi: There wasn't an order to take your little sister.  
  
Trinity's eye's become angered.  
  
Trinity: And why do I wish to speak to you again?  
  
She asks in a loud tone.  
  
Trinity: Your part of a demon group who wants to kill me!!  
  
She screams gazing at him with angry eye's, Daichi's eye's widen for a moment and then he smiles faintly and looks down and closes his eye's.  
  
Daichi: Heh.   
  
He says pausing for a moment and then turns and begins to walk away, Trinity stands there for a moment watching him as he walks away and then continues on herself.  
  
The scene changing as she is walking through the hall coming towards her homeroom. She pauses looking up as she see's Raika, Ichiro and Hyoushin standing at the doorway of their classroom, Daichi walking infront of her as he passes them by he pushes Ichiro back and enters the class without word.  
  
Trinity: Let them start shit.  
  
She mumbles in her mind and continues walking gazing at them with a hard stare as she pauses, as she reaches the doorway she pauses and looks back. Raising her fist without word she slams it hard against Raika knocking her back into the hall.  
  
Teacher: TRINITY!  
  
She yells frantically running up to them with a shocked gaze.  
  
Trinity: What?  
  
She asks in an innocent tone as she passes through the doorway and stands there looking at Raika with a smile.  
  
Teacher: Your going to have to go to the office Trinity, you can't just go around hitting ------  
  
She begins to say, stopping as she hears a slight bang beside her. She slowly turns her eye's widening as she see's Daichi standing there beside her leaning against the wall watching her.  
  
Daichi: I don't believe she did anything wrong.  
  
He says in his dark empty tone gazing at the teacher with a faintly evil smile.  
  
Daichi: Do you?  
  
He asks curiously, the teacher stands there in silence. A frightened expression in her eye's as she stands there and then slowly turns towards Trinity  
  
Teacher: Go ahead and take a seat.  
  
Trinity smiles for a moment and then begins walking towards her seat pausing as she reaches Daichi.  
  
Trinity: No one asked for your help.  
  
She says and then pushes him hard into the wall, knocking him to the ground. Daichi sits there for a moment and smiles to himself and then stands up and follows after her, sitting in the seat beside her.  
  
Daichi: You would of been suspended again.  
  
Trinity: Oh no a free vacation.  
  
She says mockingly as she pushes her chair back and places her feet on the table, ignoring Hyoushin, Ichiro and Raika as they slowly begin to walk behind their table. She smiles to herself reaching out and grabbing Raika by the wrist hard as she reaches out to push Trinity's chair. Raika let's out a slight groan and then pulls her arm out of Trinity's hold and continues to walk. Trinity sits there watching as Raika and Hyoushin sit in the table beside her. Ichiro sitting directly infront of her.  
  
Teacher: Ok. Now that we are all here, I have some announcements for all of you.  
  
Trinity sighs loudly and begins to rock her chair slightly as if bored, Daichi looks over to her for a moment smiling to himself and then back up to the teacher.  
  
Teacher: Yesterday, the school was vandalized. The adminstration has decided that for the next few weeks, we will all remain in one class. All of your assignaments have already been delivered by all of your teachers and are up here along with each of your supplies.  
  
She says motioning to a table with stacks of books and papers.  
  
Teacher: Oh yes, and on a side note. We have a new student.  
  
She says motioning to Hyoushin who stands up, every one looks over to him, except for Trinity who continues sitting rocking slowly in her chair.  
  
Teacher: Hyoushin comes to us from a private school, he is very intelligent and skilled.  
  
Hyoushin let's out a light giggle.  
  
Hyoushin: I just like to do well.  
  
He says in a cheery voice and then sits down, glancing over to Trinity. Feeling his gaze Trinity turns to face him, her eye's filled with hate. Hyoushin's eye's widen and he quickly looks away.  
  
Hyoushin: God if looks could kill..  
  
He mumbles to himself.  
  
The scene changes to later that day as every one is seen sprawled around the classroom, some people's desks pushed together as they do their work. Trinity remaining where she is, her feet still up on her desk as she writes in a book resting in her lap. A large, school book rested above it. Daichi sitting beside her, working as well. He pauses looking up as Hyoushin stands up abruptly.  
  
Hyoushin: Excuse me! Excuse me Miss Teacher.  
  
He says in a loud tone.  
  
Teacher: Yes Hyoushin?  
  
Hyoushin: May I use the bathroom?  
  
He asks politely.  
  
Teacher: Yes.  
  
Hyoushin smiles and walks up towards the desk, ignoring the sighs of the girls as he passes them by.   
  
Trinity: Give me a fuckin break.  
  
She mumbles to herself noticing the commotion over him.  
  
Daichi: I agree.  
  
He says outloud, Trinity stops and looks over to him annoyedly.  
  
Trinity: Who the hell was speaking to you?  
  
She asks loudly, every one in the class turns and looks back at her with wide eye's. She turns looking at them for a moment.  
  
Trinity: What the hell are you people staring at?  
  
She asks them, all of them quickly turn except for Raika and Ichiro.  
  
Trinity: Got a problem?  
  
She asks slamming her books onto the table as she stands up leaning over it towards Raika.  
  
Ichiro: Wait! Wait! Let's not fight.   
  
He says standing up inbetween them, reaching out and grabbing Trinity's hand. Trinity's eye's widen with anger and she lifts up tossing him across the room. Every one in the room gasps looking over again. A few of the girls leap up and run over to Ichiro's side fussing over him. Raika looks over to them annoyedly, her expression becoming jealous. Trinity watches her closely and then smiles faintly to herself understanding.  
  
Trinity: NOW. I see  
  
She says outloud as she jumps up a little sitting on her desk pushing her books over to Daichi's side out of her way.  
  
Trinity: That must be hard for you to deal with, Raika.   
  
She says with a dark smile.  
  
Trinity: Competing with me..   
  
She says and then hops off the table and walks over to Ichiro pushing the girls out of the way as she leans down beside him.  
  
Trinity: I want to be with you .. Ichiro.  
  
She says in a sweet tone as she reaches out and strokes the side of his face, he gazes up at her with wide sparkling eye's.  
  
Ichiro: I knew you loved me too!  
  
He yells and reaches out pulling her down against him. Trinity closes her eye's trying to stop the urge building within her to throw him across the room. Raika stands up, her chair slamming into Trinity's desk behind her as she let's out a loud pissed off noise.   
  
Raika: Get your hands off him!  
  
She yells angrily as a faint aura begins to appear around her, Daichi stands coming up behind her as she raises her hand and begins to form a ball of lightning in her hand. He reaches out grabbing her tight, Raika pauses looking back to him.  
  
Daichi: Not here.  
  
He says glancing over to Trinity and Ichiro for a moment and then away. Raika slowly sits down, watching as Trinity stands up and returns to her seat. Ichiro doing the same.  
  
Daichi: You shouldn't toy with him like that.  
  
Trinity: Why not?  
  
She asks looking over to him curiously.  
  
Daichi: He is very weak minded, despite the fact that he is supposed to kill you. He really cares for you.  
  
Trinity's eye's widen with disbelief.  
  
Trinity: He's in your little kill Trinity group too?  
  
She asks a bit shocked.  
  
Daichi: It's not "my" group.  
  
Trinity: yeah whatever. it's yours cuz your in it.  
  
She says quickly in a low tone for only them to hear.  
  
Daichi: My brother can become obsessive.   
  
Trinity: I can take care of myself.  
  
She says in an annoyed tone. Daichi looks at her for a moment in silence and then goes back to his classwork.  
  
Daichi: And when you can't. I will be there.  
  
He says to himself in his mind looking up as Hyoushin comes back into the classroom full of giggly noises. 


	5. The Reason

The scene changes to later that day within Koenma's chambers as Botan comes walking in silently.  
  
Botan: Sir?  
  
She says as she pauses infront of his desk.  
  
Koenma: Yes, Botan?  
  
He asks looking up from his paperwork.  
  
Botan: The group of demons that are after Trinity...   
  
She says pausing hesitantly for a moment.  
  
Botan: Have you learned anything new?  
  
Koenma: Actually. Yes.  
  
He says as he reaches for his remote and presses a button, descriptive profiles of Daichi and the other's all appear on the screen along with a small picture of them.  
  
Koenma: They are the servants of Master.  
  
Botan's eye's widen with disbelief.  
  
Botan: M.. m..mma...ster... si....r??   
  
Koenma nods.  
  
Koenma: Their business with Trinity has nothing to do with her becoming the spirit detective, the history goes far deeper.  
  
Botan: What?  
  
She asks confusingly.  
  
Koenma: Trinity's demon blood is connected to the Dokuga Inuyoukai clan.  
  
Botan: But I thought they were all killed 17 years ago..   
  
Koenma nods.  
  
Koenma: It was thought, but somehow Trinity lived. We were not made aware of this until now.   
  
He says and pauses.  
  
Koenma: I have looked through the death records and her twin sister Serenity is also still somehow alive. It is also said the her pure demon brothers, Keijou and Kaiken are alive as well. Their souls have not passed through this room, therefore they must still be alive.  
  
Botan nods.  
  
Botan: So Master wants to kill Trinity because she is a part of the Dokuga?  
  
Koenma: Yes. Daichi, Ichiro, Hyoushin and Raika, Demons of Earth, Fire, Ice and Lightning, are almost the highest ranked servants of Master.  
  
Botan: Wow.. and he sent all 4 of them after her.  
  
Koenma nods.  
  
Koenma: Trintiy must not be underestimated she has great potential, strength wise.  
  
Botan: But I don't see why they don't just kill her, they attend her school and are active in her every day life.  
  
Koenma shakes his head slowly.  
  
Koenma: I do not know their plans but they must be choosing this type of action for a reason.  
  
Botan nods, showing that she understands.  
  
Botan: What can we do then, sir?  
  
Koenma: Wait. That is all we can do.  
  
Botan remains silent as she hesitantly gazes at the ground.  
  
The scene returns to the classrom as Trinity sitting inbetween Daichi and Ichiro sits there rocking back and forth in her chair, she glances over uncomfortably as she notices Ichiro staring at her.  
  
Trinity: What?  
  
She asks annoyedly, Ichiro shrugs.  
  
Ichiro: Your just so beautiful.  
  
He says glancing over to Raika who let's out a frustrated growl. Trinity rolls her eye's and sighs.  
  
Trinity: Look. You know I was joking right?  
  
She says in an annoyed tone as she taps her pencil on her jaw. Ichiro nods.  
  
Ichiro: But I can still pretend that your serious.  
  
Trinity laughs.  
  
Trinity: That's pretty sad.  
  
She says and then turns away propping her feet on her desk, she glances over to Daichi beside her and then reaches out pushing him out of his chair. Daichi looks up to her and smiles as he stands up and sits back down, ignoring the curious and frightened gazes of their classmates.  
  
Daichi: Did that amuse you?  
  
He asks in a low tone looking over to her with a smile, pulling his hair away from his one eye revealing his glossy orange colored eye. Trinity glances over at him as he speaks looking at his eye curiously.  
  
Trinity: So that is why you keep that eye covered by your hair.  
  
SHe says outloud and then smirks.   
  
Daichi: It was my punishment.  
  
Trinity: Punishment?  
  
She repeats curiously looking over to Ichiro who stands up, Daichi looks up at him and smiles watching as Ichiro, without word walks out of the room.  
  
Trinity: What was that about  
  
She mumbles watching him leave.  
  
Daichi: He's just mad because he has no balls.  
  
He says and then laughs, Trinity looks back to him and then smiles.  
  
Trinity: Well I already knew that he had no balls but that's no reason to leave the room.  
  
Daichi: Heh.  
  
He says with a smile glancing up to Raika who is watching them with fire filled eye's. 


End file.
